


A Game of Life and Death

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice (1988)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anger, Babies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Ghosts, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Newborn Children, Older Characters, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Presents, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Threats, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia Deetz is now in her twenties, having freshly graduated from college with a degree in photography. She lives in the home of her teenage years with the Maitlands and her boyfriend (Later husband) whilst her dad and stepmom live in a home a couple towns over. Betelgeuse hasn't been seen in years and Lydia and the Maitlands intend to keep it that way.But he has plans. Plans that Lydia, Adam, and Barbara are unaware of.Lydia’s life returns to normal after she returns home and she gets married and starts a family of her very own. What is life like for them?Formerly known as: Tricks and Treason
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz/Original Character(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"You should be excited, Lydia," said a smiling Barbara as she and Adam helped the now twenty-two year old full grown adult unpack box after box in what was her new house. Her teen hood house. "You're all grown up now and just about ready to face the challenges of adulthood."

"Yeah..." Lydia smiled softly as she pulled a old photo album out of a large box she was unpacking and held it out to the Maitlands. This particular photo album was considered special to her and she couldn't wait to show it to the Maitlands. Oh how their eyes were going to be wide when they saw it, for this photo album contained photos that she had managed to develop of the Maitlands during her teenage years.

"Ooh, what's that, Lydia?" asked Adam as he floated over to Lydia to get a closer look at the photo album in her hands.

Lydia Veronica Joyce Deetz, twenty two years, freshly graduated from college with a degree in photography, looked up at him and smiled as she held the photo album out in front of her for him to take. Barbara floated over as well to take a look at the album and smiled brightly as Adam began to look through it.

"It's a photo album filled to the brim with pictures I took of you guys and managed to develop enough to make you guys show up in them," she explained. "I made it before I headed off to college and didn't get to show it to you until now. The reason being I was preparing to head off to study at an art university in New York. I was happy to be in my old city for four years but I still missed you guys plenty. Do you like it?"

"Yes," said Barbara, floating down and giving Lydia a hug, which she accepted. "Very very much. Thank you, Lydia."

"Yeah. Thank you." Adam also floated over to Lydia and picked her and Barbara up off the ground (He was thankful for his weightlessness).

"I'm glad you like it." A soft smile creeped across Lydia's face. She was happy her secondary parents liked her gift for them. 

"We've been unpacking for an hour," said Barbara, looking at the multitude of boxes that still needed to be unpacked (Those would wait for later). "How about we go to the kitchen, make Lydia a nice cup of coffee and have her tell us all about her time at college, Hmm?"

"Yeah," said Adam as the three of them exited the living room and made their way over towards the house's kitchen. "That sounds like a good idea."

Lydia smiled extra big. She couldn't wait to tell the Maitlands what it was like at college.

There was so so so much to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, the rest of the chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of hot, steaming coffee in her hand, watching with a wide smile on her face as the Maitlands went about the kitchen and did their own things. While she was sad they weren't able to watch her graduate from high school or from college, she was glad they could watch the graduations through a special mirror that their caseworker had given them when she found out that they'd let the Deetzes stay.

Naturally, they were equally surprised by her gift but still happy that they could use it to witness Lydia's milestones.

They'd shown it to a then fifteen year-old Lydia and all she did was ask who "Juno" was. It took quite a bit of explaining but Lydia eventually got it.

Barbara laughed quietly as she remembered that. It brought a clear smile to her face. She moved a strand of her curly, Brown hair out of her eyes and looked to Lydia and Adam. It was worth noting that they were looking at her and wondering why she was laughing.

"Oh ... Sorry," she said. "I was just remembering something from when dear Lydia was in her teens."

"It wasn't Betelgeuse, was it?" asked Adam, raising his fists.

The incident with Betelgeuse was ... Perhaps the worst thing to happen to the Maitlands' afterlives or Lydia's life or Charles's and Delia's lives. They were eternally thankful for Barbara for riding that Sandworm into the house and jumping off of it right before it devoured Betelgeuse whole. None of them knew what happened to that perverted demonic monster nor did they want to know. They were just glad they were rid of him. He hadn't been seen for seven whole years and Lydia and the Maitlands intended to keep it that way. They just weren't sure they could deal with his crap again.

"Oh ... Heavens no. Why would it be?" Barbara laughed then let out a sigh. "It was when Juno gave us that special mirror when Lyds was fifteen. I can say I'm eternally grateful for her for giving us that prized object."

"As am I, Barbara," Adam said. "As am I."

"So, Lydia, how was college?" asked Barbara, deciding to change the subject, as she sat down with Adam following closely behind.

They sat in Black wooden chairs at the table opposite to Lydia's and summoned each a cup of tea to drink (Even though they didn't need to eat or drink anymore, having been dead for a solid seven years and three months, they still felt the need to. They had told the Deetzes countless times that it made them feel alive again). 

"College was great," said Lydia with a smile as she took another sip of her coffee. "I made lots of new friends. Met this boy and have been dating him since I started college. We're set to get married early next year."

"Set to get married already, are we?" asked Barbara with a stifled laugh. Adam elbowed her and she turned to him, giving him a quick peck on the mouth.

Lydia smiled and nodded. "Uh huh, early February. He doesn't live too far from here. In fact, I might invite him over to the house next week. Does that sound good to you guys. I'm sure you'd want to meet him."

"Well we'd like to meet this mystery boyfriend of yours, I don't think he'd be able to see the two of us. Wouldn't he get utterly confused if he sees you talking to yourself?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he can see you guys. Said he could see the supernatural just like me when I first met him."

"That's great to know," said Barbara with a smile.

"What's his name?" asked Adam. 

"Kyle Lawson," said Lydia with a smile.

"I bet he sounds like a great guy," commented Barbara. 

Lydia started blushing and looked down towards the ground. "He really is. He doesn't seem like the type of guy who would cheat on me. He's always been there for me. And he always manages to make me smile. He's really, really, really the sweetest guy in the world. I had another boyfriend before him but the relationship didn't last long. My first boyfriend started dating another girl a week into the relationship. I was so devastated, I had to break up with him. The hardest decision ever made in my life. And I remember what it was like when that- that Betelgeuse monster tried to marry me against my will."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lydia," said the Maitlands in unison as they floated over to her and gave her a much needed hug. 

Lydia melted a bit into the hug. Having her secondary parents (Who had been by her side up until she had to go to college. She was glad she was going to spend the rest of her life with them). She pulled out of the much needed hug a few minutes later and smiled warmly at the Maitlands. “Hopefully Kyle decides to move in with me. Once he meets you guys and sees how nice and friendly you both are, he’s gonna want to. I can feel it.”

“We hope so too, Lydia, we hope so too,” the Maitlands agreed.

“Mind if I go up to my room for a little while?” asked Lydia. “I need to call Kyle and ask him if he wants to come over to the house next week.”

“Go right ahead, Lydia.” Barbara smiled. “We’ll wait.”

Lydia smiled even more at the Maitlands and rushed upstairs to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia was right. Kyle really was one of the sweetest people in the world.

He showed up to the Maitland-Deetz house a week later and Lydia was more than happy to let him in. He was introduced to the Maitlands almost immediately after coming inside and, to Lydia's surprise, he got along well with both of them (Adam more than Barbara, but still he got along with both of them). They told him everything that had happened to Lydia during her teenage years and he nodded along, completely interested.

Kyle was sitting on the couch with Lydia, a couple of steaming hot coffees in their hands, and conversing happily with Adam whilst Barbara was in the kitchen making some hot lunch for the two of them. Kyle was in the middle of an in depth story about Lydia and how they first met when Lydia suddenly put her coffee down and made her way over towards the nearest bathroom.

A little while later, she came back to the living room and sat back down on the couch, letting out a sigh of relief.

“You okay, hun?" asked Kyle, looking at Lydia with a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine," said Lydia. "I'm fine. I just had to throw up. That's all. Nothing too major."

"Did the same thing yesterday," explained Kyle as he looked at the Maitlands. "She came over to my house and all of a sudden she had to throw up. It's never happened before now. I don't know what's going on."

"I think-," said Barbara, looking concerned. "I think she might be pregnant.”

“Pregnant?" said Lydia, surprised. "There is literally no way that I could be in fact pregnant, Barbara." She rushed upstairs.

"If you're unsure!" shouted Barbara after Lydia as the latter found and entered the upstairs bathroom. "You could use the unused pregnancy test I bought for myself before death if you wanted!"

"Already getting it!!" Lydia shouted back.

She rushed downstairs in a panic, the pregnancy test in her hand.

“What is it, Lyds?” asked Kyle as Lydia rushed into the living room, huffing and panting continuously.

“I...am...pregnant!” she managed to say, exciting Kyle. He stood up and hugged her.

“That’s great news, Lydia,” said Adam and Barbara. Adam added, “Do you know if you’re having a girl or a boy yet?”

“Kyle and I won’t know quite yet,” said Lydia with a sigh. “I guess we’ll wait until I give birth to find out.”

“Have any names picked out?” asked Barbara. “Just in case.”

Lydia and Kyle looked at one another.

“How about Eliza for a girl?” suggested Lydia to Kyle quietly.

“That’s a great idea,” replied Kyle quietly back. “And how about Alexander for a boy?”

“Great choice, Kyle,” whispered Lydia.

They turned back to Adam and Barbara.

“Okay, so we decided on Eliza if it’s a girl,” said Lydia.

“And Alexander if it’s a boy,” finished Kyle.

“Those seem like great and adorable names, you two,” said Barbara with a smile on her face. “Whatever you choose, it’s entirely up to you. Adam and I can not wait to meet your newborn when he or she is born. Right, Adam?”

“Right,” replied Adam with a smile on his face.

Lydia sat back down on the couch and Kyle joined her.

“Kyle?” asked Lydia, sounding nervous. “Is it okay if I tell you more about my teenage years? There’s quite a lot of stuff that I haven’t told you about, like, for example, have I ever told you about Betelgeuse?" The Maitlands sent her hard glares. They didn't expect her to say that name.

"No, but go ahead."

“Well, it all started when I first moved here with my dad and my stepmom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The names "Eliza" and "Alexander" were not random. I just watched the filmed version of "Hamilton" and I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Should Lydia have a girl or a boy? Have a say in the comments and you'll find out next chapter. :).


	4. Chapter 4

NINE MONTHS LATER

"Kyle! I think I'm having the baby!" said a pained Lydia as she squirmed and wiggled in the bed she shared with her now-husband.

They'd gotten married in early February as planned (When Lydia was five months pregnant with her unborn child (She and Kyle still didn't know what the baby's gender was as per their decision to wait until the baby was born) and Kyle had decided to move in with Lydia and the Maitlands instead of having Lydia move in with him. This turned out to be the best decision ever made, as the Maitlands did not want to not see Lydia again.

"A-are you sure??" ask-whispered Kyle nervously as he leaned over in bed and kissed his wife on the forehead.

They were alone in the house right now, the Maitlands having gone to the afterlife to do something of utmost importance and wouldn't be back until at least the afternoon of the next day (Imagine their surprise when they came home to find Lydia laying in bed with a newborn baby girl or boy in her arms and Kyle sitting next to her on the bed, kissing her and constantly stroking her cheek and the baby's cheek).

"Do you need me to take you to the hospital or do you want to have a peaceful birth here at home?" asked Kyle as he helped Lydia out of bed.

"Call 911, make sure an ambulance gets here quickly. I need to get to the hospital as soon as possible," said Lydia.

It hurt so much, Lydia could barely walk or stand. Kyle turned his head and glanced over towards the alarm clock on the bedside table beside Lydia's side of the bed. The time read 1:55am. Had Lydia been getting much sleep that night or was the baby getting ready to crown and be born hurting her so much, she couldn't exactly sleep? Kyle was sure he knew the answer to a question like that.

Kyle did as he was told, rushing over to the phone and dialing 911. After a quick and much needed conversation with the dispatcher on the other end, Kyle helped Lydia outside and together, the two of them waited for the ambulance to arrive. Lydia was getting weaker and hurting more by the minute.

"Don't worry, hun," said Kyle as he kissed Lydia on her forehead and wiped a few stray tears from her eyes. "Everything's going to be alright. I promise. We'll get through this together. I know we will."

"Thank you, Kyle, sweetheart," said Lydia with a smile on her face as she looked up towards her husband. "For your kind words.”

Kyle smiled back down to her.

The ambulance finally arrived after about five minutes of Lydia and Kyle waiting, and Kyle helped the group of paramedics load Lydia into the back of the vehicle before getting in himself. It wasn't that long of a drive, approximately the same amount of time it took for the ambulance to get to the Maitland-Lawson house.

They finally made it to the hospital and Lydia's dad and stepmom met them there after Kyle had called them and informed them that Lydia was about to have their first grandchild. They had met Kyle before, during their first visit to the house after Lydia moved back in from finishing college. Although the interaction was brief, Lydia could tell almost immediately that Kyle was getting along with her dad and stepmother much like he had the Maitlands when he first met the two of them.

Lydia was immediately admitted after being rushed inside by the paramedics with Kyle, Charles, and Delia following closely behind. She was put into the labor ward at the hospital and Kyle stayed in there with her whilst Charles and Delia were told that they had to wait outside the room. They couldn't see their newborn grandchild (Step-grandchild in Delia's case) until she or he was born. But they didn't mind.

"Push," instructed the head doctor calmly and carefully. Kyle held Lydia's hand in his own as the latter gave a small push. "Now, give us a bigger push. I can see the baby's head."

Lydia gave a bigger push and her newborn fully crowned. Another doctor instructed, "Two more pushes is all you need and your baby will be fully out."

“You can do it, sweetheart," urged on Kyle.

Lydia gave a super small push followed by an even bigger push. After the baby was finally out, Lydia took a sigh of relief. Kyle looked at the baby's bottom and then looked up at Lydia with a smile on his face.

"It's a girl," he announced with pride.

Soon, Charles and Delia were allowed to enter the room and they looked at the baby before she was wheeled off to be looked at and ensured that she was healthy.

"Isn't she adorable?" asked Lydia as she looked at her dad and her stepmother with a smile on her face.

"She was very adorable, pumpkin," said Charles. "You got a name picked out for her?”

Lydia and Kyle looked at one another before returning their attention back over towards Lydia's dad. "Eliza Barbara," said Lydia with an even bigger smile on her face.

"What an adorable name choice," said Delia. She, Charles, and Kyle each planted a kiss on Lydia's forehead and Charles and Delia left to leave Lydia and Kyle to it. Soon, Eliza was wheeled back into the room and placed into her mother's arms. Kyle leaned over and kissed Lydia on the forehead once again.

“Isn't she adorable, little Eliza Barbara Lawson?" asked Kyle as he and Lydia looked lovingly at their newborn daughter.

“Very,"

"Ready to go home?" Lydia nodded.

They took a taxi cab home. They couldn't wait for the lives ahead for them and their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final vote count was 2 for girl and none for boy and the gender of the baby has been revealed. I can't wait to write more about Eliza and what life is like for her.


	5. Chapter 5

The Maitlands returned home that afternoon to find Lydia and Kyle sitting on the couch with huge smiles on their faces. "Guys, what's going on?" asked Barbara as she and her husband floated over to join them on the couch.

"I had the baby!" announced Lydia with pride.

The Maitlands looked at one another, wide eyed, and then back towards their nonbiological daughter and her husband. They said they wouldn't be gone long and this is what they come back to? What a huge and nice surprise.

"Congratulations, guys," said Barbara as she hugged Lydia tight. Adam did the same thing with Kyle. They pulled away five minutes later and smiled at Lydia and Kyle. "Can we see the baby?"

"She's upstairs," said Lydia as she and her husband led the Maitlands upstairs to Eliza's room (Lydia's old room, mind you. After she got married to Kyle, they moved right into her dad's and stepmother's old bedroom). "I felt my water break in the middle of the night and Kyle was helpful enough to call an ambulance and get me to the hospital as quickly as possible. I am thankful for that."

"Aw, it was no biggie, sweetheart," said Kyle.

They entered the nursery to find Eliza crying and wriggling around in the crib that Adam had helped build all those nine months ago. They were thankful, very, very thankful for him doing that. Eliza was dressed in a pink onesie and hat that Barbara had happily knitted five months prior to the birth (She just knitted onesies of every color. It didn't matter what onesie Eliza wore, every onesie looked good on her). Eliza had her eyes open and looking at the ghost themed mobile that hung above the crib.

Lydia reached down into the crib and picked up Eliza, turning to Adam and Barbara with a smile on her face. "Did either of you guys want to hold her?"

Barbara, brushing her Brown hair out of her eyes, smiled back and nodded, holding her arms out. Lydia placed Eliza into Barbara's arms and Adam held a finger out above her. Giggling, Eliza reached a hand out and wrapped it around Adam's finger. Barbara pulled funny faces at Eliza and made her giggle even more.

Lydia and Kyle watched the interaction and then looked at one another in surprise. "She can see them and knows they're there."

"Aw," said Barbara, looking over towards Lydia and Kyle. "She's adorbs. Do you guys have a name picked out for her?"

"Her first name is Eliza and her middle name is your name, Barbara," said Lydia, looking back at Barbara with a smile on her face.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you guys to do," said Barbara as she handed off Eliza to Adam, who gently rocked her for a few minutes and then handed her back to Lydia, who put her back into her crib. "What a nice surprise. You planning on having any more kids together?"

Lydia and Kyle looked at one another. 

"Um," said Lydia as she and her husband both turned their attention back over towards Barbara. "Not right now. I think that we'll let Eliza grow up a bit before we try for any more kids. Does that sound like a good idea, honey?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. How about we wait another three years?"

"Three years sounds just about fine with me," said Lydia. Eliza started crying loudly and Lydia reached down into the crib again, picking her up. "What is it you want, our sweet little girl," she said, booping Eliza on the nose. Eliza giggled and gripped Lydia's finger with her tiny hand just as soon as she extended it out.

"I think she's hungry," said Kyle as Barbara summoned a baby bottle out of thin air and handed it to Lydia. As Lydia fed her newborn daughter, Kyle turned to the Maitlands. "We'll discuss nighttime arrangements later."

Fifteen minutes later, with Eliza sleeping soundly in her crib, all four grown ups headed downstairs to discuss the nighttime arrangements that Kyle had briefly mentioned to the Maitlands. What he meant by that, neither ghost even knew, but they hoped that whatever it was it would be helpful for them.

With a steaming hot cup of coffee in her hand, Lydia turned her attention over towards the Maitlands and said, “Now, the nighttime arrangements that my husband briefly mentioned to you guys.”

.

“What about them?” asked Barbara, tilting her head to the side.

“First things first: While we’re asleep, we’re going to need someone or some people to keep an eye on Eliza and make sure nothing happens to her,” said Kyle. “We figured that, since you’re up twenty four hours a day every day, you guys would be able to keep an eye on her for us. Will you do that for us?”

Adam and Barbara smiled. “Of course we will.”

“Anything else?” asked Adam.

“Yeah,” said Lydia. “If Eliza needs anything and I repeat anything, just come into the room and alert us. We’ll handle it. That way we still can get enough sleep. I don’t think we can endure any sleepless nights. Not with you guys around.”

“We’ll do our best,” said Barbara with a smile. 

A shrill cry broke their conversation and they turned their heads towards the entrance hallway. They could hear slight movement upstairs and they were afraid they knew which room the movement was coming from. One by one, they crept up the stairs and entered Eliza’s nursery to find...

“Betelgeuse!”

He turned from where he was standing over Eliza’s crib and mouthed a malicious, “How’s it going, you deadbeats. It’s been a while since I’ve last been here. I see you’ve got a couple new additions to the household and I’ve gotta say, the baby may be cute but this dude is hotter.” He stalked over to Kyle and the latter backed away from him.

Barbara growled and pulled Betelgeuse away before he could do anything of a sort to Kyle of all people (You know how protective and motherly she can get), knowing full well that Lydia would not want anything bad happening to her husband. “You stay away from him! Stay away from all of us! I don’t know what it is you’re doing here, but we’d rather you leave immediately!”

Betelgeuse flashed a toothy grin, snarling out, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes! We! Would!" snarled Barbara as she, Adam, and Lydia began to circle Betelgeuse all the while keeping their eyes sharp and on him. Kyle was standing in the corner and watching on in shock, holding baby Eliza close to him. The poor baby girl wasn't even a day old and something bad and terrifying was already happening. "What! Are! You! Doing! Here! You! You! Jerk! Explain! Now!"

"Okay, okay. I've been watching you guys through a mirror ever since pretty lil' Lydia moved back into the house with her hot lookin' husband," explained Betelgeuse casually, reaching over to pat Lydia on the head condescendingly as she passed by him again. Lydia growled loudly as she stopped pacing, and grabbed a hold of Betelgeuse's hand, pushing it away from her. Betelgeuse tried to reach for her hair again and she curled her hands into tight and shaking fists, making him back away from her. Adam and Barbara had stopped pacing much like Lydia had done earlier and were now glaring at Betelgeuse and shaking their similarly curled fists at him. Betelgeuse chose to continue on with his rambling, not even paying any attention to how angry Lydia and the Maitlands were at him, "I've gotta say, you deadbeats and you living people." He pointed at the Maitlands and then at Lydia and Kyle. "All have it going good for you. A perfect little family, protection, parental figures, spirits, ghosts. What're you going to do? Stop me if I reveal my current plans to you?"

"We're not listening to you, you monster!" snarled Lydia as she jabbed Betelgeuse in the chest with a finger. 

"Well, I... Uh?" Betelgeuse found himself starting to say.

Barbara rushed forwards and pinned Betelgeuse against the nearest wall, getting all up in his face and jabbing Betelgeuse in his chest with her finger much like Lydia had done not even two minutes ago. "What! Are! Your! Plans! You! Despicable! Demon!" She shook him from side to side as she said that. 

"Well, uh, ah can't tell ya." Betelgeuse sheepishly laughed and Barbara immediately let go of him, crossing her arms as she stared him down.

"Tell us now or I get another Sandworm to devour you!" warned Barbara with great ferocity in her voice. "I swear and would like to be able to do it again and again and again up until you decide to leave us alone FOREVER!!!!"

"Okay, okay," he huffed, straightening his jacket. "I'll leave you alone ... For now. But please be aware that I will be back." He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

The four adults let out sighs of relief as soon as the sudden flash of light disappeared into thin air. They knew they would need time to get over the fact that Betelgeuse would not tell them what his plans for them were (If his plans even centered around and concerned them all) and they knew for a fact that he would be back (Hopefully not sometime soon but who knows. They for sure didn't). 

"Now that that's all done and over with." Lydia sighed. "How about we go downstairs and continue on with our discussion about 'Nighttime arrangements before a certain no-good demon appearing in our house distracted us and made us traipse all the goddamn way upstairs."

Barbara put a hand on her nonbiological daughter's shoulder. "Lydia, I think we already discussed enough about our nighttime arrangements. Why don't we go downstairs and eat and get over you-know-who appearing in the nursery room of the house. It's past lunchtime and I think some food might get our minds off of him."

"Yeah," said Lydia sadly, looking down towards the ground. "You're right, Barb. I guess I am kinda hungry. Kyle?" she asked, turning to face her husband. "How bout you, hon? Are you hungry?"

"Yeah! I guess I am. Barb, will you do us the honor of making us lunch. I think your cooking's amazing."

"As do I," said Lydia. Adam nodded in agreement. 

Baby Eliza started crying and Lydia quieted her down by picking her up out of her crib and rocking her gently from side to side in her arms.

Barbara had prepared a nice meal of pasta for each of them and used her powers to gently and carefully scoop equal portions of it into four waiting bowls. With the sudden troubles of Betelgeuse gone and no longer plaguing their minds, the lives and afterlives all four of them and newborn baby Eliza could finally return to normal. They didn't want to deal with someone as crude, rude, and pedophilic as Betelgeuse was and they certainly didn't want to see him for the rest of eternity, no matter if he decided to show up in the house again sometime soon and torment them and torment them until they finally had enough of him and ordered an enraged Barbara to unleash a Sandworm on him again (Which they hoped would never have to happen as Betelgeuse was never ever going to set foot in the house again. They were going to be more alert, especially the Maitlands at nighttime).

Barbara levitated the four steaming hot bowls of pasta off of the counter and onto the dining table, sitting down next to Adam when she was done. They ate in peace and quiet, hoping and praying that nothing bad would happen and Betelgeuse wouldn’t show up. Their last and brief interaction with him was unexpected and therefore shouldn’t have happened and even though sometimes it was okay to be angry, they knew it wasn’t all the time. 

Barbara cleared the dishes and Adam sat at the counter reading a magazine that Lydia had happily fetched for him on her way home from the store a couple days ago. Inside the living room, Lydia and Kyle sat on the couch and played an intense game of pool. So far, Lydia was winning and it was making Kyle grunt and groan.

“Oh, come on!” Kyle grunted as yet another game of pool came to a close. “Why do I keep not winning?!” 

“Probably because I’m better at it than you are, honey,” teased Lydia, poking Kyle in the stomach, laughing hysterically, and cheering in victory.

“No fair!” Kyle started up another game of pool and took his turn first. He turned to Lydia and did the same thing that she did to him to her. “Watch me beat you at pool this time around! I am gonna do it! I’m totally gonna do it!”

“Not if I do it first!” Lydia focused hard. “Hey! You’re cheating! Cheater! How do you cheat at pool?!”

“Am not!”

“Are to!”

Barbara giggled a little as she watched Lydia and Kyle interact and act like and treat each other like little kids rather than grown ups and husband and wife.

Adam looked up. “What’s going on, Barb, hon?”

“Nothing.” She stopped giggling and laughing. “Nothing. It just amuses me how much Lydia and Kyle are acting like little kids and not adults whilst playing pool.”

Adam turned his head and watched Lydia beat her husband in yet another intense game of pool. “It kinda amuses me too,” he agreed, hiding his giggling. 

Barbara finished the last of the dishes and made her way over towards her husband, sitting across from him. “Want to go up to the attic and talk for a bit, leave these two to play pool together for a bit?”

Adam turned his attention back towards her and smiled. “Sure.”

They headed up to the attic, listening to the ever-so-fading background noise of Lydia and Kyle already getting into what appeared to be their twelfth game of pool. Hopefully all would be well and alright for a while.

Hopefully....


	7. Chapter 7

The Maitlands quietly traipsed up towards the attic of the house, the background noise of Lydia's and Kyle's aggressive game of pool downstairs in the living room having ever since faded away. They knew they needed some time without Lydia or Kyle but it did hurt them to know that. Maybe have a small talk and then go downstairs after a while to go and check up on Lydia and Kyle and baby Eliza (Unless Lydia and Kyle happened to be done with their games of pool already and decided to come upstairs to talk with the Maitlands). Yeah, that was a good plan.

Adam's model of the town had been returned to the attic with help from Lydia and her dad and stepmom and now sat smugly in the center of the room. A big difference from seven years and nine months ago when they saw the model get taken downstairs so it could be included in a presentation. They were eternally thankful and grateful for the Deetzes for helping them out with returning the model to its home in the attic that much. 

The two ghosts sat in chairs opposite each other and let out much needed sighs. This was the first moment of time they got together in the past nine months. Especially since with all the 'Lydia moved back in, got, pregnant, had a baby, and encountered Betelgeuse again' stuff. Baby Eliza wasn't a handful (So far) so to speak but they didn't know quite yet. She wasn't even a day old, after all. 

"I can't believe it's been the first amount of time we've spent together since everything that's happened in the last year," said Barbara with a slight laugh. "We really need to spend more time like this more often. It should be good for us."

"I know that, honey," replied Adam, laughing as well. "But remember, we get to spend nights together when we keep an eye on Eliza and make sure her needs are fulfilled when we let Lydia and Kyle know what she most likely needs."

Her laughing slowed then stopped. "You're right."

"Always am." A playful smirk flashed across Adam's face.

"C'mere you!" Barbara playfully leapt at Adam and tackled him to the ground.

A few knocks cut their childish time short and they both turned their heads towards the attic door, knowing full well that it was Lydia and Kyle on the other side. 'Probably tired of playing pool together' they thought to themselves.

"Adam?! Barbara?! You guys in here?!" called out Lydia from the other side of the door of the attic. "We got bored of hanging around playing pool together, looked around, noticed that you guys were nowhere in sight, and figured you guys were up here so we came up here!"

"We should be at the far end of the attic!" shouted back Adam.

The door opened and Lydia and Kyle entered the attic, making their way over towards the part of the attic where Adam said he and Barbara were. Sure enough, they found both of them on the floor, Barbara on top of Adam and giggling as she looked towards the two of them.

They stopped in their tracks and stared at them, Lydia asking, "Uhm, what are you guys doing?"

Barbara got off of Adam and, even though she didn't need to, dusted herself off and made her way over towards the two of them with Adam following closely behind. “Sorry, sorry, Adam and I were just having a little fun. That’s all.”

“From the looks of it.” Kyle sighed, laughed and sat down, followed by Lydia. “You guys were only just starting to have fun. Sorry we interrupted it. We should probably go downstairs and leave you guys to continue having fun. You coming, Lydia, hon?”

“Nono, stay,” urged Barbara, a sweet smile flashing across her face as she beckoned Kyle to sit down again. “We don’t mind.”

They sat down again and continued to chat.

Maybe, hopefully, things would be alright for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, so, we're going out to dinner with a few friends of ours," Lydia explained to the Maitlands at around five that evening. She had on her best and favorite Black, long, and sleeveless lacy dress and Kyle had on his favorite suit and tie. The instructions for baby Eliza were taped to the fridge for the Maitlands to read and the best part was Lydia and Kyle didn't need to call a babysitter for Eliza. The Maitlands were right there for them. "We'll be gone for a couple of hours so promise us you'll keep an eye on little Eliza."

"We always will," said Barbara with a smile and a wink. "See you guys in a couple of hours."

"See you in a couple hours." With that, Lydia and Kyle headed out the door.

"So, a couple more hours to ourselves huh?" said Barbara with a smile as she turned to face her husband, who smiled in return. "Shall we watch tv and check up on Eliza if and when she cries?"

"We shall," was Adam's response. They sat down and Adam turned the tv on.

It wasn't even five minutes into their tv watching when they heard Eliza start to cry. Quickly hurrying upstairs, they came to a stop when they saw that Betelgeuse of all ghosts was once again standing over Eliza's crib and staring down into it. Barbara and Adam tensed at the exact same time, clenching their fists and entered the room with such ferocity. Betelgeuse had backed away from the crib as they calmed down and approached it, looking down into it to find that her crying had slowed down and she was looking happily up at the Maitlands and babbling adorably. She reached her hands up in front of her and made a series of grabby motions. As Adam picked her up, Barbara turned to Betelgeuse with an extremely angry look flashed across her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AGAIN, YOU JERK!" she shouted, storming over towards Betelgeuse and grabbing him by the shoulders.

He snapped his fingers and made her let go of his shoulders. "Hey, hey, hey, I told you guys I'd be back. I-."

"I think you should leave right now." Adam put Eliza back into her crib and turned to look at Betelgeuse as well, also angry.

"But I haven't even told you guys my plans yet." Betelgeuse pulled a pouty face and the Maitlands chose to ignore that. "I assure you they're awesome."

"We don't want to hear your plans. And you may think they're awesome but we don't."

"I-."

"SCRAM!" the Maitlands snarled.

"Fine!" He snapped his fingers again and baby Eliza was lifted out of her crib, floating over towards Betelgeuse. The Maitlands rushed over in a rage and Barbara grabbed little Eliza from Betelgeuse's hands. She put the baby in her crib again and turned to Betelgeuse and addressed him,

"Betelgeuse, you will never take baby Eliza from us or Lydia or Kyle! No matter how hard you try to or how many times you attempt to take her from us, we will always stop you! You hear that! Now, never appear in this house again!"

He grumbled then snapped his fingers, disappearing from the house.

Barbara turned to Adam in a panic and said, "We have to call Lydia and Kyle and tell them what happened. On the mirror?”

"On the mirror," confirmed Adam.

They exited Eliza's nursery and headed upstairs to the attic, where they kept the mirror and the photo album Lydia gave them the week before she found out she was pregnant. The mirror was kept on their vanity and was sitting right next to their photo album. Adam picked up the mirror and pressed Lydia's name. Since the mirror acted as a sort-of-phone for them, as well as something they could use to view all of the important stuff in their nonbiological daughter and her husband's lives, it was an easier way for them to stay in contact with the two of them on the important stuff and to alert them if something bad had happened.

Lydia picked up almost immediately, a panicked look on her face. "Guys, is something the matter?"

"Yeah!" they chime in unison. "Betelgeuse returned and tried to take Eliza."

The look on Lydia's face grew angry. "He didn't, did he?"

"No. We stopped him just in time," said Adam, relieving Lydia.

"Kyle and I are coming home as quick as we can. We're glad she's safe."

"See you when you guys get back," said Barbara. "Bye."

"Bye," Lydia said, hanging up. Adam turned to Barbara, smiled, and said,

"Shall we go downstairs and watch more tv until Lydia and Kyle get home. Eliza's safe for now so everything should be fine."

"Okay," said Barbara and they went downstairs.

They didn't need to wait long. Ten more minutes into their watching the television, they heard the sound of Kyle's car pulling up into the garage and Lydia and Kyle rushing into the house with panicked and relieved looks on their faces. They sat down on either side of the two ghosts and Lydia said,

"How long ago did Betelgeuse show up and try to take Eliza, guys?"

“Not too long after you left, around five or so minutes," said Barbara. "We were just settling down to watch tv when we heard Eliza's cries. We didn't hear any sort of movement from Betelgeuse upstairs in the slightest. Everything was entirely quiet."

“Surely you would have heard at least something when he showed up to the house,” said Kyle. The Maitlands shook their heads. “Nothing?”

“Yep. Nothing,” said Barbara, nodding.

“I can’t believe Kyle and I had to miss our dinner for this,” said Lydia as she began to pace around the living room.

“Honey, we can still have dinner. We just have to have it here,” said Kyle.

Lydia nodded and went over to the kitchen to prepare some much needed dinner for her and Kyle.

Hopefully tonight would be better.


	9. Chapter 9

Eliza was one years old today and the rest of the household was running around like crazy, trying to get everything ready. Barbara and Adam had decorated the kitchen, hanging up banners and streamers and balloons with their powers, whilst Lydia and Kyle were upstairs, getting their now one year-old daughter up in a onesie that Barbara had just knitted up for her. She said she had a surprise birthday gift for Eliza, as did Adam and they couldn't wait for her to see what they were. Lydia and Kyle had gone out and gotten a gift from both of them and a gift from them and the Maitlands for Eliza.

They'd wrapped them in secret at eight in the morning, allowing Adam and Barbara to go upstairs to wake up Eliza. Betelgeuse hadn't been seen since Eliza was born and the Maitlands and Lydia and Kyle were lucky. Lucky that they hopefully wouldn't see him again for the rest of Lydia's, Kyle's, and Eliza's lives.

"Happy birthday, Eliza!" the Maitlands had chimed in unison as they entered the child's room to wake her up.

She was standing up inside her crib and smiling and pointing directly at them. "Ghosts!" she had said. "Friends!"

"Yes," Barbara had said with a smile and a laugh, picking Eliza up. "We're ghosts and friends of your parents."

“Babara," Eliza had said, sucking her thumb and leaning her head against Barbara's shoulder. "Dam." Adam smiled and ruffled Eliza's Black, curly hair that reminded both him and Barbara of Lydia's ponytail when she was a teen.

Eliza sat in her booster seat at the kitchen table and waited for her parents to come down and surprise her with their gifts for her. She knew that Barbara and Adam had gifts for her as well and she couldn't wait for those either. She heard her parents' footsteps coming down the stairs and she turned her head excitedly towards the hallway.

"Gifts!" she squealed excitedly.

"Yes, your parents have gifts for you," said a smiling Barbara as she and Adam came over and set their gifts for her down in front of her. "Do not open our gifts for you until all your gifts are down here."

Eliza nodded excitedly.

"Uppy, Babara," said Eliza, reaching her hands up towards Barbara and making grabbing motions.

"Okay, I'll pick you up," said Barbara with a smile. She scooped Eliza up and bounced her a few times before setting her back down in her booster seat. "Oop, looks like your parents are here! Time to open gifts!"

“Yay!” cheered Eliza as Lydia and Kyle placed two small gifts down in front of their daughter and moved to the other side of the table, Lydia having her camera ready to take photos of Eliza opening her smaller gifts.

Lydia was a photographer and Kyle worked as an elementary school teacher, two very well paying jobs. The Maitlands acted as Eliza’s caretakers and guardians whilst her parents were at work and she loved them as much as she loved her parents.

“There’s our happy girl,” said Lydia as she took a photo of Eliza opening the first of her small gifts: a brand new set of onesies knitted up by Barbara.

“That’s from the Maitlands. Say thank you,” Kyle said with a smile, causing Eliza to turn her head in the direction of Adam and Barbara.

“Tank ou, Dam, Babara,” said Eliza with a huge smile on her face.

“That one’s from us and there’s one more larger present waiting for you in the garage that’s from all of us,” said Lydia as she aimed her camera to take a photo of Eliza opening her remaining gift: a set of baby books to help Eliza read.

“Tank ou, mama, dada,” said Eliza as she picked up the first of the books and put it on top of her head. Kyle laughed and plucked it off, setting it back down on the table.

“There will be no putting books on your head, silly girl,” laughed an amused looking Kyle as he patted his daughter on the head. Eliza gave him a fake pout.

“Dada! Uppy!” Kyle laughed again, picked Eliza up and took her out to the garage with Lydia following. Lydia had to bring Eliza’s last gift inside with help from Kyle, who used his free hand to carry it inside as well so that the Maitlands could see Eliza open it as well. They set it down in the center of the living room and the Maitlands came over as Kyle set Eliza down to open it.

“Go ahead,” said Lydia as she ushered her daughter forwards. “Open it, sweetie.”

Eliza walked forwards and grabbed a hold of some of the wrapping paper and ripped it off, revealing part of a box of a sandbox for her. Lydia had to help her get the rest of the wrapping paper off, as Eliza was struggling and needed help.

As Eliza played in her new sandbox (Lydia was more than happy to go and fetch the two bags of sand that she’d bought in secret to fill it with when it was opened), Kyle sat and talked to the Maitlands as Lydia prepared Eliza’s first birthday cake. It was chocolate, which was the flavor of cake that Eliza often liked to put her hands in and spread everywhere including her own face. It was so funny and adorable one time, that Lydia just had to take a photograph of her. That picture was both hanging up on a wall and in a photo album that Lydia had made a few months ago.

“Sand!” squealed Eliza excitedly, throwing a spadeful of sand onto the living room floor.

“Nono,” said Lydia as she came over with a dustpan and broom to clear away the sand her daughter had thrown. “Let’s not throw any more sand, sweetie.” She sat her on her lap and booped her on the nose. “Who’s ready for some yummy chocolate cake?”

“Me!” said Eliza happily, giggling as her mother maneuvered her into her arms and stood up to carry her back into the kitchen for some yummy birthday cake.

This was bound to be one of Eliza’s favorite birthdays ever.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple of months after Eliza's first birthday, things were still going strong for the five of them. She'd learned more words from her parents and the Maitlands, knew Betelgeuse was bad (She often said "Bad" when shown a picture of him much to the approval of her parents and the Maitlands), and said "Good" when she smiled brightly at her parents and/or the Maitlands. She'd learned to say words like "Funny" when her parents or the Maitlands messed around and pulled funny faces at her. She'd say "Tooth" when pointing at her mouth to let all four adults in the house know that she was growing another tooth. She even had a favorite toy, a stuffed Bee she referred to as "BeeBee", that her mother had happily went out and got for her a couple weeks ago. Betelgeuse still hadn't luckily shown his face around the house which was a good thing for all of them.

Until one day...

Eliza had just been put down for a quick nap to allow her parents and the Maitlands to relax in the living room and overall chat. They weren't even five or so minutes into their short lived conversation when they heard Eliza crying and repeatedly saying "Bad". Knowing what that meant, the four of them put a stop to their conversation and rushed upstairs as quick as they needed to and could.

It was in fact Betelgeuse that was standing over the crib and peering down into it, a mossy hand of his reaching down into the crib and stroking Eliza's hair. Eliza was whimpering and scooting away from him as best as she could, only to have him reach again and continue stroking her hair. Barbara took a step forwards and shouted,

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU JERK! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!"

He smirked as he stopped stroking Eliza's hair and turned to her with an evil glint flashing in his eyes. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Babs. I just need pretty lil' Ellie here for something and then I'll bring her right back. It won't be long. I swear."

Lydia and Kyle took the time to step forwards, Lydia snarling out, "You're! Not! Taking! Her! From! Us! Betelgeuse! Leave! Now! And! Never! Return!"

"Okay, okay, Jesus," said Betelgeuse, snapping his fingers and disappearing in a flash of light.

"Good!" squealed Eliza as she clapped her hands, bounced a little in her crib, and smiled at the four adults looking down at her. She spotted and pointed at a newcomer in her nursery room. "Good!"

Not knowing what that meant, the four of them turned and spotted Juno, the Maitlands' old caseworker standing behind them. She had a solemn, serious look in her eyes and a couple cigarettes in her right hand, her left hand placed on her hip.

"Oh, Juno, it's been years since we last saw you. What brings you here?" asked Barbara as she and Adam led their caseworker downstairs with Lydia, Kyle, and Eliza, sleeping in Kyle's arms and resting her head on his shoulder, following closely behind. They sat together on the couch with Eliza climbing off of her father's lap and toddling over towards Juno to be picked up. Juno smiled at the young living girl, picked her up, and sat her in her lap. This caused Eliza to babble happily and every adult in the room awed at it.

"Was Betelgeuse just here?" the caseworker asked out of seriousness.

The others nodded and Eliza grabbed a hold of one of the cigarettes in Juno's hand, trying to pry it away from her. Lydia, not wanting anything bad to happen to Eliza due to how young she was, stood up and walked over to take Eliza from Juno and giving the caseworker back her cigarette.

She went back over to where she'd been sitting and calmed Eliza down by giving her her favorite stuffed Bee.

Juno decided to continue, "I'm giving you all this special mirror." She flicked her hand and made a large mirror appear next to her. "To encase Betelgeuse in the next time he shows up to your house. It will be placed in the young living girl's room because that's where he often likes to show his face around here. When encasing him, use the words "Mirror! Encase!" to send him into the mirror. To release, say "Mirror! Release!" Do you guys understand what I just said?"

Lydia, Kyle, and the Maitlands nodded in unison.

Juno smiled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Eliza whimpered and held her hands out to where Juno once was sitting. "Juna!"

"Aww, I think she really misses her. I wonder if she wanted her cigarette again," laughed Barbara. She composed herself. "I wonder if she'd do the same thing if she missed any of us?" The others nodded in agreement.

Whilst Eliza was playing in her sandbox, the mirror Juno had given them behind her, none of the adults seemed to pay attention to what she was about to do. With a giggle, she turned towards the mirror and said, "Mirror! Encase!"

Her parents and the Maitlands came rushing over and Lydia quickly spoke out, "Mirror! Release!", setting free her and Kyle's daughter and picking her up.

"What were you thinking, silly Eliza?" asked Kyle as he booped the one year-old girl on the nose.

"She clearly wasn't," laughed Lydia. "I think she just wanted to have some fun. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

“I sorry,” she said.

“We know you are,” chuckled Kyle as he ruffled her hair. “Now, who’s hungry?”

“Me!” cheered Eliza.


End file.
